Delilah's Crush
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Ever since Mechanikat's defeat, Delilah couldn't stop thinking about a certain Super Dog...
1. Chapter 1

In the years that followed MechaniKat's defeat, the peaceful city of Metropolis was safe once more, The Dog Star Patrol remained on duty watching the Earth from above. Krypto and his pal Streaky still fought crime when ever the need arose, It was like the world was a better place without the constant dangers of MechaniKat and his henchmen.

Sure, you got the other evildoers out there causing chaos and misery in the city. but the defeat of Krypto's arch nemesis, It just made that job easier.

Yes, all was right in the world of super dogs and cats, Peace is wonderful thing, a thing that irritated a certain cream colored feline... Delilah.

* * *

Ever since he was defeated, Mechanikat always came up with ridiculous schemes to get back at "Super Dog" as he called him.

Since then, this annoyed Delilah to no end, She would come up with fool-proof plans to rid Krypto once and for all, only to be largely ignored by her boss and Snooky Wookums.

Without much input in the Dastardly Plans Department, Delilah gave up and resorted to doing various hobbies to pass the time, like doing yoga, Karate, cleaning her weapons, throwing knives at a target board with pictures of Krypto and Streaky, Punching a bag with Mechanikat's face on it, She even started playing checkers by herself.

The boredom started to take it's toll on the poor henchwoman, She the started to pace back and forth in her bedroom.

" * sigh * Why can't I just go down there and deal with Super Dog myself? I could just as easily take him down myself if he didn't have lighting fast reflexes! All I need is a gun that shoots Kryptonite! " She brainstormed.

Suddenly, voice called out to her from behind her door.

" Because the boss said so! by the way, he request's your presence in the conference room! " Snooky said suddenly, spooking her alittle.

" Don't scare me like that, twerp! Besides, I have better things to do other than just mope about in this gosh -darn lair in gosh -darn space! " She retorted.

" Well sorry you feel that way Ms Loser, but Mechanikat's word is law! " Snooky exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Delilah rolled her eyes at him. " Yeah I'm pretty sure one of those laws is No Obsessive Villain Worship!, You worship Mechanikat just the same as he probably secretly worships Krypto!"

" I do not worship Mechanikat!" Snooky denied.

" Sure you do in fact, I've made up my own pairing of you two! Now ain't that nice of me? " Delilah smirked.

" B-b-b-but why? I'm only a little kitty...your just sick Delilah! " Snooky cried.

" Oh pipe down squirt, I was only joking!" Delilah laughed. " Besides you need to chill out every once and awhile Snooky, your only young once, being angry all the time just makes you get old quick!" She told him.

" Wow...where did you pull that quote from? a cereal box? Ah-hahahaha!" Snooky howled with laughter.

" Yeah yeah, keep laughing it up kid." Delilah said bitterly, "your stupid jokes are probably one of the reasons you don't have a girlfriend! "

" Say's the cat who doesn't have a boyfriend yet! " Snooky said in a low voice.

" Kid, I'm older than you, and what dose my love life have anything to do with you?" Delilah snapped.

" You only say that cause your an old lady! " Snooky snickered.

" So that's what you think of me as? Your tiny little mind is a mysterious place." Delilah mused.

" No, not at all! I just pick up on certain things...like the fact that you have quite a lot of pictures of Krypto and Streaky in your room.." Snooky teased, much to her chagrin.

"Um-um-um T-tt-those are for target practice!" Delilah stammered.

* * *

" I've also noticed you have a plushie of a certain someone that your REALLY attached too, some say a romantic attraction of some kind! " Snooky's smile turned into a sly grin, he had Delilah where he wanted her, and there was nothing she could do about it except deny it.

" That's not true you little runt! how can you prove that stupid accusation exactly? " She hissed, blushing.

" Like I said...he leaned closer to her ear, I pick up on things" he winked at her.

" I could just punt you across this ship for bugging my bedroom, But I'm not that cruel...only on Monday's and Saturday's. Besides I would never hurt a child,...But I could give him one of these! "

Delilah pulled Snooky into a headlock and started giving him a nudgie " Owowowowow, Stop It Delilah, It Hurts! " he cried to her for mercy.

" Not until you tell me where you hid them, you little pervert!" She scolded him.

" Alright! I'll tell you where! just stop hurting my pretty little head! " Snooky rubbed his head in pain when Delilah released him from the headlock.

" Spill It Squeaker!" She demanded cracking her fists.

Defeated in his little game of blackmail, Snooky told her the locations of the bugs in her room.

" Good, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Delilah smiled at her victory as she thunked Snooky's head. " that nudgie was also for that time you walked in on me in the shower!"

" Oh come on! that was an accident Delilah! " Snooky explained.

" Puberty is the ultimate excuse for a boy your age" Delilah teased him by rolling her hips and flicking her tail in his face, causing him to blush at her seduction.

" I didn't know you even liked me in that way" she purred.

" N-n-n-n-No I don't, you weirdo cat! " Snooky stated quickly, still embarrassingly blushing and tugging his collar. " Even if I did, I would never peep in on you in the shower! That's just plain wrong! "

Delilah nodded in approval. " You know for a kid your age, you sure are a gentleman" She told him as she touched his cheek.

" Hey, let's not get weird here!" Snooky slapped her paw away.

" Hey I just called you a gentleman, at least return the favor kid! " Delilah said in annoyance.

" No!" Snooky hissed.

" Oh dear, you leave me no choice then runt," Delilah held up Snooky's face with both of her paws and kissed his nose, She then laughed at his reaction.

" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I've been infected with girl cooties! I'll never be the same again! " Snooky cried in terror as he scampered off to the bathroom.

" Hey, most guys would be jumping for joy when they get a kiss from me!" Delilah joked.

" Well not me! and I hope Whats-His-Name. feels the same way! " Snooky called back.

" For The Last Time, I..Do..Not..Like..Him That Way! " Delilah angrily yelled back.

She then stomped back to her room in a huff, Hearing the howling laughter from her annoying co-worker behind her.

* * *

As she finally made to her room, Delilah plopped down on her bed in thought,

" Do I really like Krypto that way? Sure, he hates Mechanikat and us, but that don't mean I don't dislike him that much " She mused to herself.

" He's Handsome, Smart, Courageous, Even though he annoyingly reads off title cards in each episode, He's still a good guy. Always there to save the day, just like Superman. I wonder if they're related? Hmm-mm, probably not. "

Delilah got up and searched for something in her closet, As she found the item of her search, She squee'd for joy at the object in her paws...It was a small stuffed replica of her supposed crush, Krypto the Superdog.

"Hmmmm," Delilah thought, " Maybe he would like me if I redeemed myself of my past transgressions toward him and Streaky...No, that would be very stupidly easy! "

" Oh who am I kidding? he would never like me even if I did defect to his side...But then again, They say opposites do attract! ...Bleh! " she gagged. " What a load of garbage! "

Delilah and her plushie jumped into her bed, snuggling herself in. She then kissed her toy Krypto goodnight and turned off her bedroom lamp, her mind raced with devilish schemes to capture the famed Superdog.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Delilah woke up to start the day (or night rather,) and decided to take a shower to freshen up.

As she was about to get in to it, she heard a knock on the door.

" Yeah who is it?" she called out.

" It's me, Snooky! " Snooky answered though the door.

" Yeah and what do you want? I'm kinda still asleep here!" Delilah said drowsily and irritated, " Well,... Mechanikat wants a conference meeting right now!" Snooky answered again.

" This early? is he nuts?...Wait, don't answer that!" Delilah said as she rubbed her eyes, " Ok, tell him I'll be right there in a minute!"

" Excellent! I will tell him! " Snooky then gleefully took his leave.

" That crazy hero worshiper, " Delilah groaned. " Well Delilah old girl, let's not keep the man waiting shall we?" she said as she put on her eyeliner.

* * *

After she was ready, Delilah started her journey down the hall to the conference room.

" I wonder what Mechanikat's up to now?" she thought, " It better not be another one of his hapless schemes to take over the world! "

" In speaking of that, what exactly would you do after you take over the world? solve world hunger? make peace with everyone? command a super cat army? these are some things to think about, not that I care really." Delilah mused. " sigh* whatever this meeting is about, it better give us something to do! "

Delilah arrived at the conference room to find her boss Mechanikat and his right hand Snooky Wookums waiting for her.

" Good Morning Delilah, I hope you slept well last night?" Mechanikat greeted her.

" Just barely sir!" Delilah answered with a yawn.

to tell the truth, she didn't sleep so well, Delilah's dreams were plagued with fantasies about Krypto and her in a meadow alone together, making out and doing things not appropriate for a children's tv show, It made her toss and turn in her sleep.

Embarrassed by the memory of the previous night, Delilah shook herself awake to forget all about it.

" Now that's out of my mind, I should listen to what the boss has to say..." She thought.

Delilah sat down at the table to hear what Mechanikat had planned for the day. " As you may know the reason I called you two in here today," he paused as Snooky raised his paw...

" Yes Mr Wookums? " his hero spoke.

" Is it about taking over the world?" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat, making Delilah think he was going to pee all over his chair in his excitement.

" No Snooky, it's not about that! even I'm tired of that foolish endeavor, " Mechanikat objected.

" Yeah, after YOU tried to do it countless times ?" Delilah pointed out from her side of the table.

" Delilah my dear, it is rude to interrupt me while I'm talking!" he scolded her,

" Well, Sorry for pointing out your failures! " Delilah said bitterly.

" Now, where was I? oh yes! I've come up with a brilliant plan to get revenge on Super Dog! " Mechanikat squee'd.

" Ooh! Does it involve kidnapping him once again?, Because that worked so well, the thousandth time! " Delilah said sarcastically.

" No, I've decided to humiliate him, make him feel the pain I felt when he defeated me!" Mechanikat grumbled.

" And your big plan for this is? " Delilah asked bored out of her mind.

" Simple, a rematch." Mechanikat answered.

" An rematch sir? " Snooky asked confused.

" Yes you two, a rematch to show that the battle is not over yet!" Mechanikat said triumphantly.

" *yawn* Give us the low down sir !" Delilah yawned.

" Ah yes that, you see I was planning on hosting an event that would be broadcasted live in the Metropolis Stadium " He explained.

" And how will you inform the public of this so called event? your not really liked by anyone down there" Delilah pointed out, " and by anyone, I mean everyone. How are you going to win them over? give out chocolates and "I'm Sorry! cards? "

" I like you Mechanikat!" Snooky shouted cheerfully.

" Can It Fanboy!" Delilah shouted at him, still angry at him for interrupting her shower.

" Delilah my dear, calm yourself. And to answer your question, I'll use an alias to inform everyone of my special get together!" Mechanikat smiled with glee. " and by everyone, I mean every single foe Krypto's ever faced!"

" You mean like a sports tournament right?" Delilah queried.

" Yes my dear, you catch on straight away!" Mechanikat said impressed.

" Well you did hire me for my smart thinking sir! " She said sarcastically in depressed tone.

" Indeed I did my dear." Mechanikat patted her on the head, not catching her sarcasm.

" Hey what about me huh? do I get a pat on the head? " Snooky whined,feeling left out.

" Oh yes of course!" Mechanikat then proceeded to pat Snooky on his tiny head.

" Ooh, I better get out here before things get a little " Happy! ". " Delilah snickered to herself as she watched Snooky fawn over Mechanikat.

* * *

she walked out of the conference room and headed towards her bedroom, " That plan will never work! like most of his plans lately, it's stupid and it will always be thwarted by Krypto and his pal Streaky" she told herself.

" But if I come up with a fool proof plan without Mechanikat knowing about it, I''ll might just the first villainess to defeat Super Dog on my own!" Delilah laughed at the thought.

She ran into her room and picked up her Krypto plushie. she stroked it's face in deep thought, " Oh Krypto!" she cooed." I want to destroy you, but I can't, your just so...so..hard to hate!"

she plopped down on her bed and started throwing her toy up in the air.

" Now what to do here I wonder?" Delilah thought. " should I stay here and follow Mechanikat's orders? or should I head down to earth and pursue Super Dog? such a difficult choice,"

As she gazed into her toy's eyes, Delilah's mind was made up.

she went over to her closet and brought out a suitcase, she started to pack her things into it: like her pink armor and her make up kit, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and a canteen for water. Delilah then tied her Krypto toy to the case and turned off her bedroom lights.

she tip-toed down the hall to the escape pod hanger to ready a pod. Delilah carefully pressed the door button open and snuck inside, she turned a dial on an control panel and a pod appeared into view. she opened the hatch and placed her belongings into it.

" Well I guess that's it then," she said. " And now to pack a lunch for the trip!"

* * *

Delilah tip-toed around the ship's darkened halls to find the kitchen, she finally found it and started to rummage though the fridge. she carefully pulled out an left - over fish out of it and placed it on a table, she made an fish sandwich and placed it into a zip up bag, As she started to leave, Delilah ran into Mechanikat.

" Oh hello sir, I didn't hear you come in!" she grinned, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her sudden trip.

" And where do you think your going my dear?" he questioned, " Well sir, I was hungry and I decided to make a sandwich" Delilah explained.

" At this hour Delilah?" Mechanikat yawned.

" Yes" she answered.

her boss stared at her for a bit before deciding to let her go, " Very well then, carry on Agent 9L!" he smiled as he left her alone in the kitchen.

" I hate it sometimes when he calls me by my old name " Delilah sneered, she picked up her sandwich bag with her teeth and zipped back into the escape pod hanger.

she jumped into her pod and released the lever holding it up.

" Well fellas, I guess this is goodbye for now! " she said to herself. Delilah looked over her shoulder at the ship for the last time before starting up the pod's engine. she pressed the accelerator and off she went, Snooky heard the sound of Delilah's pod in the distance, he ran into the hanger to see her leave into the space's vast atmosphere. he put two and two together and giggled as he watched the pod disappear into the night,

" Go get him Delilah!" he said, " Go get your Krypto,"

* * *

Hours later, Delilah entered the Earth's atmosphere in what seemed like ages ago. her pod deployed it's parachute as it neared the docks of Metropolis, she sighed in relief that she didn't burn up in the atmosphere on the way down to Earth.

she then safely landed on the ground and got out of her pod in a light-headed state. she almost fell to the pavement but righted herself, " That jet lag's a beast to get over " Delilah said drowsily as she held her face in both of her paws.

As her body realigned itself, Delilah got up and headed to her escape pod. she took out her things and headed into the city lights in search of her crush's house.

" Now for the fun part, remembering where he lives exactly," Delilah told herself.

She headed down the city's alleyways and across the highways to get to the suburbs. she walked into the city park and rested beside a tree, Tired from all of the walking she did, Delilah yawned and headed into a bush to sleep. she placed her things beside her and untied her Krypto toy,

" Well honey, we made this far, there's no turning back now" she told it.

" Mechanikat's gonna be furious when he finds out where I went! " she thought,

" Poor Snooky, I hope he'll be ok-wait it's Mechanikat of course he'll be okay!" she laughed, she may think Snooky was annoying at times, but she loved him like a little brother, even though he'll emphatically denial their partnership.

She then curled herself into an adorable fluffy ball, wrapping her stuffed toy with her tail. Delilah looked up into the sky before dozing off into a super dog-filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After last night's escapade, Delilah awoke with an adorable yawn. she got up and stretched herself, she then shook her head to wake her self up.

Her mind still blurry from sleepiness, she cracked her neck side to side and rolled her shoulders, she then fluffed her bushy tail. after she was ready, Delilah packed up her things to head out into the suburbs.

" It's been years since I've been to this park," she told herself.

" I remember that mud monster that Krypto's human, Kevin and that bratty dweeb, Andrea defeated a long time ago...that was a defeat MechaniKat would like to forget...but I didn't, I just thought it was hilarious! but I should've checked the date on that milk..." she mused.

She picked up her Krypto plush and gave it a kiss, much to the confused looks by the other animals in the park.

" What? you never seen a feline with a stuffed toy before?" she snapped. the others glared at her and continued onto their business.

Delilah ran out of the park to cross the street, She nearly avoided being run over by two cars as she crossed, she breathed a hard sigh of relief after the near death experience.

" I'm never crossing a busy street again, not in all of my nine lives! " she angrily hissed. she walked a couple blocks down the city streets to re-familiarize herself with it's layout. she heard a whoosh coming from behind her,

Startled, Delilah hid behind a dumpster for her safety, she looked around to see what the noise was.

* * *

" Hey baby, fancy seeing a fine piece of perfection like you around here! " a tomcat approached her,

" Buzz off, Tuna Breath! " Delilah yowled. Tuna Breath scoffed at her blowing him off, he calmly licked his paw and tried again.

" So...you got a mate Beautiful? if not, I could suffice! " he winked at her.

Irritated by his flirting, Delilah cracked her knuckles and gave him a death glare, " Mess with me, and I''ll introduce you to some new tricks, Nine of them actually..." she stated threateningly as she flicked out both her claws.

Tuna Breath merely rolled his eyes and smiled slyly, " If your a RagDoll or a Ragamuffin, You must be really flexible,... do you mind showing me some those tricks? That would be so sexy! "

He pulled her close to him, ignoring Delilah's growling and her tail swishing, and started running his paw over the curves of her lower back.

With her breaking point reaching it's limit, Delilah simply purred and layed down on her back, Thinking he won her over, Tuna Breath stepped above her to claim his prize. when he was in range, Delilah bucked him across the alley and into a wall. he got back up in a daze.

" What the heck was that for? " he stupidly asked, Delilah then roundhouse-kicked his face and grabbed him by the tail and tossed him into some trash cans.

she then bit down on both of his paws, making him scream out in agony. but his pain was not over yet, Delilah grabbed a nearby plank of wood and started beating him with it. She smiled evilly as Tuna screamed out in pain, his head was hurting and his groin area was stinging from her powerful kick.

he tried to make a run for it, but she grabbed his tail again and threw him out of the alley and into a lamppost.

* * *

His head spinning from the beating, Tuna watched as Delilah calmly walked up to him. fearing the worst, he covered his face for protection from the crazy feline fatale.

" Please, no more! I beg of you, I've learned my lesson. Please don't kill me!" he pleaded tearfully. Delilah held up his chin and coldly stared into his teary eyes, She shook her head in pity.

" So cliche Tuna...You should've heeded my warning, You didn't listen and kept on pushing and pushing me, Now look at you! " she spoke with a cold tone in her voice.

she patted his cheek and kissed his forehead, She walked off casually while Tuna Breath crumpled to the ground into a beaten and sobbing mess.

And to make matters worse, a gang of female strays surrounded him in a circle.

" Hello there, Tuna. Remember me? Beatrix? " a gray and black striped Tabby asked him intimidatingly. she wore an eyepatch over her scarred eye and some makeshift shoulder pads, Reminiscent of an 1980's action movie girl.

" Um...yes? " he answered fearfully.

" It's time for my revenge for you leaving me and my new friends here pregnant with your kittens! Girls, Take him with us! " Beatrix ordered her feline companions.

The beautiful felines then tied Tuna Breath up and taped his mouth shut, Preventing him from crying out in terror as they walked away to an unknown destination to do unspeakable things to the two-timing Casanova...

* * *

Delilah continued on her way to her objective, she finally found the suburbs to Krypto's residence.

she strolled though the alleyways in search of his house, and came upon Streaky's. she climbed up on the wooden fence and jumped onto a corner of the roof, she then snuck in front Andrea's bedroom window and peered into it, There laid Streaky inside his little cat-bed snoring.

Delilah smiled to herself, " Despite our differences on the fact that we're on different sides of the good and bad scenario, he's kinda cute when he sleeps " she thought as she watched Streaky sleep.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted when she noticed a big shadow cover hers completely, she turned around suddenly and stared face to face with an angry pair of eyes.

" H-h-h-hello there Krypto!" she stammered out. " Nice to see you out here this fine day huh? "

Krypto didn't answer as he picked up Delilah by the scruff of her neck and hovered above an alleyway behind Streaky's house.

He set her down gently and started to interrogate her, " Why are you here Delilah? did Mechanikat send you down here? " he questioned.

Frightened and slightly turned on by his rough demeanor, Delilah decided it was best if she hid the real reason she came here. " To tell you the truth hon, Yes he did, to gather intel on you and Stinky! " she lied.

" It's Streaky!" they heard Streaky angrily correct from Andrea's bedroom.

" Whatever..." Delilah replied back.

" Let's get back on track shall we?" Krypto said annoyed. " What kind of intel Delilah? " Delilah struggled to come up with a fake plan to add to the lie she made up about Mechanikat.

" Sorry, Top Secret Information !" she teased.

" Oh really?" Krypto asked, not believing Delilah's story one bit.

" Um...yes really?" she blushed as Krypto's face got closer to hers. she really wanted to kiss him right there and then, but she held up her composure.

" I mean yes it's true!" she corrected herself.

Krypto eyed her for a second before letting off with his interrogation. " Okay...I'll let you go just this once, but if I ever catch you around here again, I won't be so gentle." He warned.

As Delilah scurried off, Krypto watched her go.

" So...what's Delilah doing here?" Streaky asked him.

" I don't know Streaky, but it's not anything good." He guessed.

* * *

Later that day, Delilah punched a seagull in a rage.

" Why couldn't you just tell him the truth? " she berated herself.

" But Noooo! you just had to go and lie to him! Stupid Delilah, Stupid, Stupid! " she paced back and forth in self hatred until she sat down on the edge of a dock in her pity.

" Why do I like him so much? I should be wanting to destroy him, but he's just so cute for a superhero dog... A pin up of Mechanikat is more attractive than him...Ew, Did I really just said that? Oh God! now I can't get it out of my head! " she said disgusted with herself.

" Oh cry me a river, sweetheart!" a voice came from out of nowhere, " Who said that?" Delilah called out, " Tuna if that's you sneaking up on me, you just asking for some more butt kicking!" she said as she did some karate moves.

" Um...no, I don't know who your talking about, but I'm pretty sure they don't wanna mess with you honey," a Siamese cat strolled out from the shadows. she wore a gold bracelet around her neck and her voice sounded familiar.

" Hey where have I seen you before?...Oh yeah, your Isis, you teamed up with my boss, Mechanikat once! " Delilah guessed correctly.

" Right you are, and I'm also Catwoman's pet! " Isis proudly exclaimed.

" Oh my gosh! you know Catwoman? She's my favorite villain ever! you gotta tell me what's she like? Is she nice? Dose she love cats more than she dose Batman? " Delilah fangirled, this worried Isis a little.

" Uh...yes, yes and I'm not sure on the last one.." she answered.

* * *

Delilah stopped to collect herself, " I'm sorry I got carried away there..hehehe..you see Catwoman's been my idol since I was a kitten," she explained.

" It's okay, I get that alot, no big deal honey! " Isis assured her.

" So... are you going to tell me what's gotten you so angry, sweetie? " she asked Delilah as she placed her arm around her. Delilah shuffled nervously before telling Isis of her problem.

" Well you see...I just found out I have a crush on this guy, so I came down to Earth to find him and when I did, I couldn't tell him about my feelings, so I lied and now I'm here talking to you! " she finished telling her story to her new friend.

" Wow, that's rough, kinda reminds me of my relationship with Batho-nevermind " Isis quickly shut herself up.

" What was that Isis? Did I just hear you have an relationship with Bathound? Batman's pet? You've got to be kidding me! " Delilah smiled slyly, Isis's face blushed a deep crimson as she confirmed her friend's suspicion.

" Ohhhhhh! " Delilah teased, " Stop it Delilah!" Isis said embarrassed.

" What? it's cute! your in the same boat as me- Darn It! " Delilah blurted out her secret.

" Wanna tell me who you have the hots for Delilah?" Isis pryed.

Defeated, Delilah decided to play a guessing game with Isis.

" He has the tendency to foil our plans, his best friend is an orange cat, and he's Superman's dog " After she finished, Isis quickly came up with the answer.

" It's obvious, It's Krypto!" she exclaimed.

" Hehhhe you like Krypto, don't you Delilah?" she teased her.

" Yes...I..do.." Delilah embarrassingly confirmed.

The two felines jumped around like they were kittens again at the romantic revelation.

* * *

" I'm going to help you get him" Isis promised Delilah, " What no! I don't need any help asking him out, It's just...sigh, I just want him to forgive me for all the things I've done to him and Streaky...I feel like a scared little kitten " Delilah said solemnly.

She started to leave when Isis ran up to her, " Hey, you were just following orders and he's probably forgiven you by now! " she told her.

" No he hasn't, he clearly hates me! " Delilah said angrily.

" Maybe, but your still a lady ain't you? " Isis countered.

" Yeah...what are you implying? " Delilah asked worryingly.

" I mean he's still a gentleman right? " Isis said to her.

" Yeah, so what? " Delilah scoffed. " You mean I should try to seduce him? that just raises so many red flags Isis!" she argued.

" That's because you haven't tried it yet! " Isis suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

" Now come along sweetie, I got a plan just for you!" she pulled Delilah away from her spot and started heading toward a warehouse, she opened the door and ushered Delilah inside.

" Geez! It smells like fish in here!" Delilah complained.

" That's because you've been up in space for too long honey!" Isis pointed out as she rummaged though her things.

" I wish you would stop calling me honey, it makes me feel weird! " Delilah scolded her.

" Okay fine...,I'll stop calling you honey, Mrs Grouchy Butt! " Isis snickered. Delilah simply rolled her eyes and laid down to go to sleep while her friend giggled to herself as she worked up a plan to get Delilah and Krypto together.

" Well My Little Krypto," she said tiredly, " tomorrow's going to be rough for the both of us! " she then purred herself to sleep.

" Now that's just creepy! " Isis said to her.

" Shut up Isis! " Delilah growled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Delilah woke up to the smell of cooked fish. she walked into the kitchen to find Isis throwing some fish onto a grill, " Hey there Miss Grumpy Puss, nice to see you up and about!" she teased. * Yawn* Yeah tell me about it!" Delilah said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. she cracked her neck and her knuckles, she then stretched herself and scratched behind both her ears. " Something smells good in here, Isis." she commented. " Yep it's my special dish,...Cooked Snapper! " Isis said happily, she set down a plate of fish on the table and pulled out a chair for Delilah.

" Why thank you, Isis." she thanked, " you didn't have to do that..I usefully pull out my own chair back on the ship. " Isis smiled warmly, " Well, hench-cats look out for eachother! well...most of them anyway," she said as she cooked the rest of the fish, they both ate their fish in silence.

after which Delilah asked Isis about her plan, " So..what was that plan you were going on and on about last night?" Isis slyly grinned at her as she finished her fish. " I won't tell it to you just yet, hon" she snickered. Delilah rolled her eyes in her impatience, " Fine, but it better be worth the wait! " she finished eating her fish and pushed in her chair. she then started to walk back to her makeshift bed, swaying her lovely hips along the way. Seeing this made Isis giggle alittle, " with hips like that, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet!" she joked, much to her friend's chagrin.

" Are you saying my butt is huge? " Delilah sneered. " No, it's just that your a bit rusty on your " game" so to speak!" Isis replied innocently. " And what dose my butt have anything to do with that? " Delilah inquired, feeling a bit embarrassed that her friend called attention to her sacred hindquarters, her face flushed with a hint of crimson. " I'm beginning to think your coming onto me, and this is a kids show!" Isis rolled her eyes at her assumption. " Relax, it's not like that at all, I assure you! " she went over to a dresser drawer and pulled out a schematics paper, she unfolded it and called Delilah over to her.

" Okay, you asked for it and here it is, my plan! " she said cheerfully, much to Delilah's annoyance. " Looks like the Metropolis Museum, are you planning on robbing it? " she asked Isis, she shook her head. " Not necessary robbing it, more like committing a false robbery to lure your prey in! " she grinned at her friend. " sounds kinda dumb Isis," Delilah said. " How are we going to pull it off with out anyone noticing us- I think I just answered my own question." Isis nodded in agreement. " we go in during opening hours, then I'm going to trip an alarm, and then Krypto will show up and th-" Delilah interrupted her, " Still sounds dumb Isis, Krypto will know what we're up to in a heartbeat and then he'll think I'm working in cahoots with you!" " Which is part of the plan, my little love sick ball of fluffy!" Isis patted her on the head adoringly, she growled annoyingly at her and hissed. the two feline fatales then took off to the museum to carry out their plan.

They arrived at the museum just as it was about to open it's doors to visitors, they scaled up the drainage pipe on the wall to get to the roof's skylight. they managed to make it without losing their grip on the pipe's rusting surface, they walked toward the roof's skylight and sat down to rest their feet.

" Well..that was pretty fun," Delilah said exhausted, " Indeed it was!" Isis agreed with her, she got out her claws and started cutting a hole in one of the windows. After she was finished, she pulled out the circle-shaped cut carefully and set it beside the skylight. She then motioned for Delilah to climb down the hole into the museum. she climbed though it and dropped down, landing on her feet. " So, whats the next step huh?" she asked as she licked her paw. Isis jumped and Delilah caught her after her fall, " Got cha!" she said victoriously. " You didn't have to catch me, but thanks!" Isis said gratefully. " Your welcome. First, we got to find an alarm box," the two gorgeous felines snuck around the museum's exhibits trying to find the alarm box in question. they avoided the security guards and some children, they then founded a door labeled: Basement, Do Not Enter! written in faded gold lettering. " This must be where they keep the exhibits when the museum's closed?" Delilah asked Isis. " Most of them anyway, some of the antique jewelry stays out in their little displays, just so a cute little thief like me can steal them! It's not like there gonna never be ever worn by someone anytime soon, their gonna be just sitting there, collecting dust for all eternity!" she raised up her arms in exclamation.

Delilah looked at her in admiration, " Wow!" she said. " Your just like Catwoman," Isis smiled proudly, " Mama taught me well,"

They both headed down the basement and searched for the alarm box. it took them a while, but they finally found it. Isis opened the front panel of the box and started to fiddle with it, " Okay Delilah, go keep watch while I fiddle this diddle-dad," she requested. Delilah looked at her in confusion, " Diddle dad? really?" she went over to the door to keep a watch on any security.

After she was done with the alarm box, Isis walked over to Delilah. " Okay, the alarm is set, now for Phase 3!" she squee'd, Delilah simply rolled her eyes at her and pushed the door open. they both sneaked around the dinosaur exhibit to get to the antique jewelery section on the other side, " So...are you going to tell me what phase 3 is? or are you just gonna keep your new best friend in the dark? " Delilah asked impatiently. Isis gave her a sly grin and snuck over to a display case, she took out one of her claws and started to pick the lock on the case.

As she was doing this, Delilah tapped on her shoulder. " You didn't answer my question Isis," she sternly told her, " You'll see right about..." Isis said as she held open the unlocked lid of the display case with one of her paws and reached in with the other. Suddenly, the alarm sounded throughout the museum's halls.

" Now! " Isis shouted as she and Delilah scrambled to find someplace to hide from the security guards stampeding in the hallways, they jumped into an old chuck wagon in the Western Exhibit. " You almost got us caught, you stupid cat!" Delilah whisper to Isis, " Hey, I'm not the one who has the hots for a super her-oh wait..." she stopped in mid-sentence, laughing at the irony while a pissed off fluffy feline stared at her angrily. Delilah folded her ears and swished her bushy tail in her annoyance, her patience wearing thin at Isis's plan. she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, " Okay, so what now?" she calmly asked Isis.

" When nobody's looking, make a run for the front door!" she said as she looked around from their hiding spot. she carefully jumped from the chuck wagon and snuck towards a wall, she watched the guards leave for coffee and donuts in the other exhibit. " Psss, Psss, Delilah, the coast is clear!" she signaled to Delilah, waving her paws in the air for her to notice.

Delilah jumped from the chuck wagon to join her, she was still abit miffed by Isis's little stunt, but she decided to let it slide for now. " I'm sorry for that Delilah, " Isis apologized, " I didn't mean to put you through this, but I just wanted to help you," Delilah put her paw on Isis's shoulder. " Hey, It's okay Isis. I'm not mad anymore." she assured her, they both hugged eachother in forgiveness. They then began to sneak across the hallways of the museum to get to it's front exit. As they did this, a guard spotted them and picked them both up. " Awwwww! you two are so cute! " the guard said as he petted them, the two cats breathed a sigh of relief at their lucky close call.

" Meow?" Isis mewed adorably at the guard. " Just what are you two lovely ladies doing in here huh?" he asked them in a sweet tone as he handed them each a donut from his box. Delilah purred contently as she was petted by him, " Were you hungry, huh? good thing the police brought some donuts to share with us or we might've starved!" he chuckled warmly. Isis finished her donut and ran for the front door with Delilah following after her, " Hey where are you two going? " the guard asked confused. " So...that was weird, " Delilah said as she ran, " No kidding!" Isis replied. the two of them ran so fast that they ran into something, " Ow! hey watch where-oh hi there!" Isis said as she looked up to the person that she ran into. " Hello to you too Isis" Krypto said as he leered at her. " I see you have a partner, I thought you worked alone..." Delilah eyes went wide at the sight of her crush standing right in front of her, with nothing to do but to work up her charm. " Why, Hello there, Krypto.." she said seductively as she rubbed against him and purred, " What brings you here? "


	5. Chapter 5

" What brought me here is that alarm and finding you two stealing from the museum! " Krypto angrily said to them, the two sexy kittens looked at each other and winked. " And? it's not like anyone's going to miss it or anything.." Isis pouted, she made her eyes bigger and folded her ears at him. she started to circle around Krypto and purred against him, " Whatever that is that your doing, is not working against me! " he objected to her flirting.

Delilah joined in on the fun, " Are you sure it's not working? you seem to be blushing there Krypto!" she said as she purred loudly at him. " Uh...um...NO!" he stammered as he tried to keep his cool, fidgeting with his paws and trying hard not to wag his tail excitedly. " Are you really sure? " Isis said as she licked his muzzle, he shook his head furiously in embarrassment.

Delilah giggled at the sight of Krypto in his predicament, she batted her eyes at him and purred at him again, much to his annoyance at her and Isis's little game.

" You two really are something you now that? " he laughed as he calmed himself down for abit. " none the less, I'm still concerned as to why you two are here," " how else are we supposed to grab your attention? Handsome," Delilah sided as she tickled Krypto's chin with her left paw. Krypto smiles for a bit and slowly starts to wag his tail, his face started to blush again as Delilah rubbed herself against him and purred.

Isis giggled at the display of affection, " You two seem very close now, Hehehehe!" Krypto quickly pushed Delilah away from him. " N-o-no we're not! " he denied while blushing, he walked over to Isis and sat in front of her, She smirked at him and winked.

" Denial is a bitter poison Krypto, It seems that you have two little crushes on us!" she purred. " That's not true!" he said as he started to escort Isis and Delilah out of the Museum's front doors. " And I'll be taking this! " he grabbed the necklace from Isis's paws, " And I'll be watching you two like a hawk! "

At this, Delilah decided to make fun of his little statement. " Oh really?" she lifted her tail and started sway her hips at him, with Isis doing the same thing. " Are you watching us like a hawk now? " she teased, Krypto rolled his eyes, " No. now get out of here, I'm going to return this necklace you stole and then I'm going home and I'm taking a cold bath." With that, he walked back into the museum and closed the doors behind him.

" That was fun!" Isis said excitedly was she walked beside Delilah, " Yes it was...but I don't know.." Delilah spoke in an depressed tone, she hung her head low and slowly swished her bushy tail side to side. " Were we coming on too strong? *sigh* I"ll guess I'm just better off alone..." she then slowly walked away.

Isis looked at her in confusion, she ran in front of Delilah and held up her face with her paws. " Hey, listen to me hon, Did Catwoman ever give up when she found out who Batman really was? No! She stuck to her claws and asked him out. Did Harley Quinn give up when The Joker abuses her... Oh wait, horrible example. my bad! Isis scratched behind her head in embarrassment.

" Is this going somewhere? " Delilah bitterly said with tears in her eyes. " I just want to go back to your place and sulk in peace." she hugged Isis and walked away. Isis put her paws together in thought, " Why yes it is, All I'm saying is don't give up on love...it will find you someday. I promise you, It Will.."

Delilah stopped in her tracks when Isis said this, " It will?..." she said tearfully, " Yes it will." Isis assured her. "Now come along honey. I'll cook you one my favorite fish-dishes, Salmon! " Delilah wiped her teary eyes and hugged Isis, " I'm so glad that you're here Isis, even though I've known you for a day, I'm glad that your my friend." she squeezed Isis tight, Making her blush alittle.

" You sure do have a tight grip there hon, I feel like that meerkat being hugged by his mother. "

" Sorry Isis," Delilah apologized as she released her grip on of her friend. " It's fine honey, Now let's get out of here!" Isis ran ahead to give her friend a head start, she looked behind her and asked.. "Are you coming?" Delilah nodded and the two cats headed into the sunset to go home...

"SHE"S WHAT? GONE?! " Mechanikat shouted at the top of his lungs, slamming his fist on the arm of his chair. "WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE? " "Ow, my ears! if you calm down for abit Mr Mechanikat, I would tell you," Snooky timdly said to his hero over the microphone.

" Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry Snooky," Mechanikat apologized as calmed himself down, " please come in and continue my dear boy," he said to his top lieutenant. Snooky arrived just as quick as a bunny sponsoring chocolate milk mix, " You summoned me your evilness?" he said in a excitedly creepy tone, Mechanikat looked at him with discomfort.

the little kitten's not-blinking-stare and large smile unsettled him greatly, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, he decided to let it be. " Anyways, continue Snooky." he calmly suggested, Snooky hopped onto his lap and started to explain.

" You see, Delilah went down Earth to find Krypto." he twiddled his paws in his nervousness, " Ah, I see! to capture him and that orange nuance of a cat, Streaky!" he chortled. " Ummm...no sir." Snooky added, he twiddled his paws again. "She's going to be mad at me.." he thought to himself, " She's kinda...in um...love with him..." he accidentally told Mechanikat the truth.

Mechanikat stared at Snooky in his disbelief before busting out laughing, " Hahahahaha! oh goodness me, that's a good one Snooky! " he dried his teary eye from laughing so hard. Snooky stared at him and shook his head, Mechanikat stopped laughing and rested his metal chin on his claw. " Your not joking are you?" he asked. Snooky shook his head again, signifying that he wasn't. " Oh...well now, That just makes me curious...and curiosity did not kill the cat! " he mused. he got up from his chair and paced around the room, his metal tail swishing back and forth.

Snooky watch him as he did this, his body shaking slightly at the thought of Delilah's anger if she found out, he chewed his claws nervously and played with his tail to distract himself. " S-s-s-so what's the plan your gracefulness? - I i-i-i mean your lordship?" he corrected himself. Mechanikat turned to look at his sidekick and smiled, " The plan you say? " he laughed evilly. "Oh my dear boy, you just gave me the most wonderful idea for a weapon...It's called...Love. "


	6. Chapter 6

Today was a gloomy day, mostly because of the rain and Delilah's mood. she got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she reached for the door knob, she heard a crash in the kitchen. " Ugh! this is the second time I've been interrupted from taking a shower! " she angrily mumbled to herself. she headed over to the source of the racket and found Isis and an masked figure sweeping up broken glass. " I'm sorry that I broke your window Isis, My bat glider's been on the fritz lately " the figure apologized in an gruff tone to Isis, " It's alright, Batty." Isis affectionately called the figure, " maybe it senses "danger" so to speak," she said as she draped herself over the figure. " Hmmm, could be," the figure held up her chin and caressed her cheek. Confused and somewhat touched, Delilah tapped Isis on the shoulder to ask who this masked figure could possibly be.

" Isis, who's this cape-wearing clown here?" she tiredly asked. " Are you still asleep Delilah? " Isis asked her in an mockingly angry tone, " This is the Goshdarn Bathound!" Delilah cocked her head to one side while Bathound face-pawed at the lame joke. " Sorry Bathound...I got carried away there, hehehe" Isis apologized sheepishly. " It's alright Isis," Bathound assured her, " Besides, Batman has copies of that comic in case we run out of firewood!" he chuckled. Isis looked at him in confusion, " I don't get it..." she told him flatly. " Nevermind," Bathound said gruffly. " Anyways It's nice to meet you, Delilah" he shook Delilah's paw, " You too handsome," She winked at him.

" Hey- hey now! he's mine, get your own Miss Desperate Kitty!" Isis scolded. " Relax Isis, I'm not that type of woman." Delilah said to her while she licked her paw innocently. " So..Isis has told me about you, " she told Bathound, " So...is it true that you and her are going out?" she questioned him. " Delilah, I kinda already told you that we were," Isis chimed in. " I know, I just want to hear it from him." Delilah explained, Bathound took a deep breath and sighed, He scratched the back of his head and confirmed it, " Yes, yes we are," Delilah beamed at this and congratulated them.

" I'm happy for you two," she stated warmly. " So...anyways what brings you here from Gotham, Battykins?" Isis fluttered her eyes at her boyfriend. " Krypto, and to see you sweetheart," Bat-hound licked Isis's cheek, she giggled bashfully at his affection. " Dose Batman or Catwoman know that you two are dating? " Delilah asked them, Bathound coughed alittle and Isis just shrugged. " If they did, well...they've probably find it adorable and ironic" Isis stated a matter of factually. " Knowing Batman, he'll probably suspect it. " Bathound chimed in, worried what his ' partner" would think of his relationship.

" Well he IS an detective, it's part of his job babe," Isis mewed adorably to him, she then licked his cheek and started to purr. " You gotta point there, honey." Bathound said as he leaned in for a kiss, Disturbed by all of the mushiness, Delilah quickly backed away and headed toward the bathroom.

Before she entered she quiped, " Careful not to suck on her face for too long Bathound, you might accidentally shallow her whole!" she laughed. Delilah pulled out a towel from the cabinet, she then turned on the water faucet and settled it to warm, she searched for the bottle shampoo and conditioner as she stepped into the shower.

Before Delilah could put some shampoo into her fluffy fur, Isis knocked on the bathroom door. " Geez What me-ow?" she cursed, she opened the door to Isis standing there with Bathound with a piece of paper rolled up in his mouth. he looked quite adorable with it, almost like a cute doggy plush toy.

" Not to be mean or anything, but what do you want now Isis? " Delilah asked irritated. " Did you not sleep well Delilah?" Isis asked annoyed by her friend's attitude. " What's with the 'tude Sour-Puss?" " I'm sorry Isis, I'm still abit tired and I really need a shower! so if you please, tell me what is it that you need?" Delilah apologized. Isis pulled the blueprint from Bathound's mouth and shook it dry of his dog slobber.

" Well you see...I have another phase to my plan!" " Dose it involve robbing a jewelry store? Isis, I thought I told you no -" Bathound started to scold before Isis put her paw on his mouth, " No honey, not that." she corrected him nervously. " that's plan for a later date" she handed her list of plans to Delilah, who took them and closed the door. " So...do you mind telling me what the plan is about or I'm going have to interrogate you?" Bathound questioned Isis, her eyes lit up at the word 'Interrogate" and smiled devilishly. " I think the second one..." she purred seductively at him while she played with his dog collar. " I was being serious Isis," Bathound sternly spoke. Isis stopped playing with his collar and shot him a look of disappointment, she narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly. Bathound chuckled at this display, " Your just like Catwoman you know that?" Isis smiled proudly at the comparison, " This ain't the first time I've heard that." she giggled adorably.

Delilah read over the plans Isis wrote, " Step one, sneak into Krypto's backyard...Hmmmm..seems easy enough." she put the plans onto the counter and step into the warm embrace of the long-awaited shower.

Later that afternoon, Delilah found herself in a tree in Krypto's backyard, she scratched behind her ear and licked her front paw. " Geez, all I wanted was to get something to eat, But Noooooo! Isis decides that she and Bathound need some alone time and I need to leave! Hmmph! All I wanted was some tuna...those jerks." she lamented her lack of food in her empty belly, she slowly descended down the tree and jumped onto the top of Krypto's doghouse, she scanned her surroundings quickly in case of any resistance patrol the area, Namely Streaky out for an midnight snack spotting her and alerting Krypto of her presence.

Satisfied, Delilah jumped off of the doghouse and snuck across the yard and took cover beside a wall. " Getting in won't be easy...unless I had a disguise," she thought as she looked around the yard for something to use as an disguise, she spotted the muddy puddle in the middle of the yard. " Well...how about that? Purrrrrrrrrrect!" she smiled evilly as she rubbed her paws together.

Delilah jumped into the mud puddle and rolled around in it, she then took off her purple collar and hid it behind the doghouse. " There we go! with this disguise, Krypto's family will think I'm an lost and hungry stray and take me in! " she pulled out a walkie-talkie and tried to radio-in Isis, " Hey Isis, I'm here, so what next? all your plan has is one step and a drool stain on it! Over! " she waited for an answer, but all there was, was weird noises on the other wave. " Hey, Catwoman's Little Doppelganger! I said Over!" she yelled into the walkie-talkie angrily, she turned the dial in order to catch a signal. " Ugh! who still uses these ancient things anyway? it's 2008 for Cat's Sake! " her answer finally came in a form of a moan on the other end.

" Uhhh...Hello Isis? can you hear me? Over! " the walkie-talkie clicked on again with the moans getting louder and louder with Isis yowling Bathound's name over and over on the other line before Delilah shut off her walkie-talkie, her face full of crimson and her nose bleeding slightly. " Well...nevermind then..I'll just move the plan forward by myself...Ew," Delilah shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter.

she scratched on the back door and meowed loudly, her meows were answered by Kevin's mother, who opened the door. " Awwwww! hey there little cutie, come here!" she cooed at Delilah, who circled her legs and purred adorably.

" Your poor dear, all muddy and without a collar! you hungry?" she asked Delilah as she picked her up, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to find some food for Delilah to eat. " I hope you like Dog Food, cause that's all we have for you, unless..." she went over to the refrigerator and opened it. sighing contently, she closed it again. " That Kevin...always hungry...who can blame him, am I right?" she told Delilah as she chuckled warmly, " We had some leftover chicken from two days ago but well...you know." she petted Delilah as she explained this. " The kid's growing up, you know? " she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, to which Delilah wiped it off with her paw. " Thanks, Hey, don't tell any of your kitty friends this, but I think he has a little thing for Andrea... He gets defensive when I ask him about it too. It's so cute!"

she gushed to her cat friend. " Wow...this poor woman, she must get really lonely at night. I know the feeling..." Delilah pitied as she listened to Kevin's mother go on about her crazy conspiracy theory on her son. " He really loves that dog Krypto though..." Delilah's ears perked up at the mention of his name, " those two really have that special bond you know? Reminds me of me and my dog..." she sighed happily.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up!" Kevin's mother said cheerfully as she turned on the sink, she set Delilah into the warm water and squirted some dish soap on her back. " Your fur is so soft! " she complimented. Delilah mewed at the compliment.

" Your welcome, So...I noticed your ears perked up when I mentioned Krypto...do you know him?" she smiled as she tilted her head knowingly. Delilah blushed hard as she discovered her secret, she nodded her head to confirm in defeat. " Your probably the first cat who has the hots for our dog, mostly it's girl dogs who fawn over him! " Kevin's mother laughed as she washed an embarrassed Delilah.

" He's such a Ladykiller!" she rinsed off the soap off of Delilah and dryed her off with a towel. " Your also the first cat who let's me bathe him! One time, Streaky fell into our garbage can full of rotten fruit and I tried to clean him up but he just yowled and hissed as I bathed him, he was so angry, he punched me on the nose and took off to Andrea's, She was so angry that he'd did that, she marched him right back over and forced him to apologize!" she chuckled as she told the tale.

" He was so scared of Andrea, that I cuddled him to calm him down! " Delilah chuckled inwardly at the woman's story. " That poor Streaky...that girl Andrea sure can scare a rowdy cat into behaving! " Kevin's mother giggled. " Maybe she'll have a career as an drill instructor! " Delilah shuddered at the thought of Andrea being in the military, She knew of the girl's temper when she stayed at her house four years ago. But the one of things she fondly remembers from that night, was meeting Krypto The Superdog in person.

Kevin's mother yawned tiredly as she scratched behind Delilah's ears, " Well...I guess I'm going to bed sweetie, but I'll let you sleep with me and Eddie tonight. Okay? " she said as she was leaving. Delilah yawned and stretched herself, raising her big bushy tail and accidentally exposing herself to Kevin's mother. " I should've checked, but now I know that your definitely a girl!" she blushed deeply as she picked up Delilah and headed up the stairs for the night. " Steady now Nicole..your not that type of person...maybe." she told herself.

Delilah looked at her confused, " Why is she blushing so hard? All I did was stretch!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole entered her bedroom with Delilah in her arms, her face still blushing from her accidental flashing from the feline.

" Okay Little Kitty, I have to wake up my husband and convince him to let me keep you!" she said as she set Delilah down and went over to her bed with her husband sound asleep on it, as she did this, Delilah snuck away to look for Krypto. she searched around the house looking for the famed super-canine,

" I wonder where that wonder-mutt could be? " she asked herself. she checked in Melanie's room and found nothing, She checked the bathroom and found nothing, She finally checked Kevin's room and found Krypto sleeping on the boy's bed.

She sneaked around and softly jumped on top of Kevin's desk, she circled around three times before sitting down comfortably while she looked out across the darkened room. There, slept Kevin with his arm around Krypto and a smile on his peaceful face. Delilah watched them sleep as she searched her thoughts on the adorable scene before her, The way the light from the moon illuminated the room was like something out of an painting or a children's book. The way their shadows reflected off eachother made the scene even more adorable! Delilah layed down and started to purr,

" That's so cute " she said to herself. her train of thought was interrupted when Nicole came in and picked her up,

" There you are Kitty Cat! " she whispered in order to not wake up her son and his dog.

" I've talked with Eddie, he said I could keep you until we find someone who wants to adopt you." she gently closed Kevin's door behind her as she said this. Delilah growled, irritated that her moment with Krypto was ruined. " Now, Now sweetie, there's no need for that!" Nicole scolded. she rubbed Delilah's head as she walked down the hall toward's her bedroom, She closed the door behind her and released the irritated feline onto the bed.

" Thanks for ruining the moment Nicole," Delilah bitterly snarked to herself, her green eyes flashed angrily at her and her bushy tail swishing side to side, her ears folded back. Her claws were out and ready to strike! but Nicole patted her head and rubbed her chin, calming her down slightly.

Satisfied with her taming of the She-Beast, Nicole went over to her bed and snuggled under the covers. " Yawn' Good night Kitty Cat, I'll see you in the morning!" she said tiredly as she closed her eyes to sleep. After this, Delilah jumped off the bed and on to the bedroom dresser. " Now that's done with, time to update my status with Isis," She pulled out her walkie talkie and lowered the volume, as not to wake Kevin's parents up. " Isis come in, Over!" she whispered into it, she braced her ears for another awkward one-sided conversation on the other line...

" This is Catwoman's Little Doppleganger, what's your 10-4, Sweetie Eats Too Many Cakes? Over!" Delilah heard on the other line, much to her relief and her annoyance at Isis's call sign for her. " Isis, I'm inside the house and I'm trapped inside the parent's bedroom, so what's next? Over, And also, If you're going to make fun of my weight again, Then our partnership is over ! " She warned her feline in crime.

After awhile, Isis replied. " Well, Ms Insecure, My guess is to just wait it out until morning, Delilah..." Delilah sighed in frustration at her answer. " Alright, I guess I'll talk to you in the morning then...Over.." she turned off her walkie talkie and went over to the bed, she jumped onto it and kneaded the blankets. With her anger fading away, Delilah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Up in space, Mechanikat was putting the finishing touches on his master plan, He checked over his blueprints and he twiddled his claws evilly. " Finally after many days of planning, many days of hard thinking, I've finally came up with a brilliant idea for our new weapon Snooky!" he shouted to his lieutenant, who was carrying the supplies his hero requested. " And what would that be? Mechanikat? " the little hero-worshiper questioned, his giddyness overtaking him. He scampered over to Mechanikat and place the supplies on the table, He stood up on his hind-legs awaiting Mechanikat's orders.

" So...remember my plan I told you about days ago?" he asked his lieutenant. " You mean the one that Delilah said was stupid and that it would never work? Yep! " Snooky answered cheerfully, rubbing his little paws together. " Well she didn't say it like that, but yes, that one!" Mechanikat rolled out some blueprints on the table, and started to look them over, they showed some sketches of a death-ray and the needed parts for it.

" So...what about it, Mechanikat?" Snooky questioned his Superior. " You see, this here death-ray is going to be modified into an giant dog whistle! and then, when Super-Dog and his band of mutts are immobilized, I will then use my freeze ray on them and store their frozen bodies inside these containers. " Mechanikat pointed to an drawing of some large containers on the blueprint. " Then everyone will know that I'm the true ruler of Earth! " He boasted loudly, while raising his fists in the air dramatically.

While this was going on, Snooky became queasy at the thought of staring at the frozen corpses of Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol for the rest of his 9 lives. " Um, Mechanikat? I think I need to use the little space cadet's room, I suddenly came down with something..." he turned to walk away, when Mechanikat stopped him by placing his robotic claw on his shoulder, " Oh dear, are you going to be alright, Snooky? " He asked, feeling concerned for his little co-Hort, " Yes sir, I'll be fine!" Snooky assured him.

He walked out the room and headed down the hall to his bedroom, " It's official, Mechanikat's gone crazy! Delilah was right, I didn't think he was this crazy. I mean sure, he comes up with the most ridiculous plans ever, but now I see it! " he said to himself, disappointed by the person Mechanikat has become.

" This is bad, I gotta warn Delilah! " Snooky ran into his room and quickly gathered up some things, He shut off his bedroom lamp and headed out the door, running down the hall to the escape pod bay. He stopped to catch his breath and to grab a lunch for the trip down to Earth, He went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. After making said sandwich, Snooky started to leave when he heard Mechanikat's footsteps coming down the hall, he quickly hid inside the bottom cabinets and covered his mouth.

" that poor Snooky Wookums, " he heard his boss say, "maybe I was abit hard on him, maybe I need give him some time off to get over his sudden sickness, Yes, That's what I'll do! " Mechanikat's feet then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Snooky stepped out of his hiding place and snuck back to the escape pod bay.

He packed his things into the pod and climbed into it. Disengaging the hanger's holding claw, Snooky started the pod's engine and was finally off on his journey down to Earth...

" Hang on Delilah, my arch-rival, I'm coming to ya! " Snooky said to himself as he rocketed into the Earth's atmosphere, accidentally ramming into an convoy of TIE Fighters on the way down, Making an bowling pin hitting sound as they flew off in different directions. " I'm Sorry! " Snooky apologized to the pilots over his radio.

After arriving inside of Earth's atmosphere, Snooky's pod plummeted down towards a city below. Fearing the worst, he activated the parachute and the landing gear, the latter which was jammed shut.

Screaming for his life, Snooky braced for impact as he crashed through a roof of an large house. The parachute got caught on a chandelier inside the house forcing the little kitten to tumble out of his battered pod and onto an dining room table.

Clearing his head, He looked up and gasped at the occupants of the house...Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred, along with Dick Grayson and the Teen Titans stared at him, Confused by the comotion caused by the crash.

" Great." Snooky said to himself as Starfire petted him, " I landed in Gotham City! "


	8. Chapter 8

Delilah was sound asleep in Kevin's Parents bed when Isis woke her up with her walkie-talkie, " Hey Ms Cake-Muncher, wake up! Over! " she radioed in the sleepy-cat's ear. " Ugh, just leave me alone, your just like Snooky Wookums! and I thought I told not to make fun of my weight again, Isis! " Delilah tiredly scowled as she answered back. " Well, Well, then Raven! If your going to be like that, I'll just won't tell you the answer you wanted to the rest of my plan! Over. " Isis teased.

" Oh alright then, go ahead and tell me, " Delilah said dryly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. her fur was ruffled by the bed she slept on, Making her looking like an Hair Metal singer.

" * snore * Hello? Isis, are you there? Over! " Delilah said sleepily. " I'm still here Delilah, Anyways, I have a new addition to my plan, " Isis replied back. " You've infiltrated Krypto's headquarters right? " she questioned her partner-in-crime.

" *yawn* Yeah I have, so what? " Delilah said grumpily, her bushy tail swishing back and forth. " What's this part of your plan? " Delilah waited for a bit before Isis replied back on the other line. " Gather some intel, tell him you've switched sides and you want to join the good guys. " Isis told her.

" And? If that doesn't work, what next? He's going to figure me out eventually. " Delilah interjected as she stretched herself and fluffed her tail. " Hmmm...I guess you could tell him the truth when he does. I'm sorry, but that's all I could tell you really." Isis told her, much to Delilah's frustration.

" I guess you're right, Isis. Even though I would try to disagree. " Delilah said as she walked over to the edge of the bed. " I'll talk to you later Isis, I got some ' Kitty Business' to take care of. " she jumped off the bed and went over to the bedroom-door, Meowing loudly and scratching at it.

Nicole stirred in her sleep at the noise, " Alright little Kitty, I'm up. " She said drowsily as she got up to open the door for Delilah, When she opened the door, Delilah ran towards the back door downstairs, She jumped up on the counter next to the door and opened it with her paws.

After she was finished with her business, Delilah strolled back inside and gently kicked the door closed with her back-foot, stunning Nicole with her feline swagger. Delilah then smiled at her and jumped into her arms, purring steadily.

" Awww! Your so cute when you're purring, Kitty! " Nicole cooed, She fluffed Delilah's little hair tuft and gently stroked her chin. Delilah meowed in response, moving her bushy tail side to side. Nicole then held Delilah to her face and nuzzled noses with her, making the poor cat uncomfortable.

" Ok then, now that, that's out of the way, I'm going to make breakfast now Kitty. " She said as she set Delilah down on the floor. While Nicole got started on making breakfast for her family, Delilah decided to explore the house for awhile, she walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch, slowly laying down on the comfortable plush cushions.

Before she could get comfortable, Delilah felt a set of teeth grab her on the scruff of her neck, she looked up slightly to see Krypto's angry eyes staring right back at her! " Hi Krypto...how are you? " She asked nervously as she was carried off out of the house by her crush.

" Oh, I'm doing fine thank you, I'm just about to interrogate this little feline spy who managed to infiltrate my home! " Krypto said casually while he started to descended down the rope ladder to his hidden kryptonian spaceship, He reached the bottom of the ladder and gently released Delilah from his aching jaws, Carrying an 40 or 50-pound cat while climbing down an rope ladder is not good for your jaws...no offense to Delilah or her weight.

" So, Big Guy, what's the deal with you carting me down here? " She asked as she dusted herself off, " Like I said before, I'm going to interrogate you for infomat-" Krypto started to say before his captive interrupted him by putting her paw to his muzzle, " I got cha, I'm still waking up here, Sorry. " she said as she rubbed her eyes.

" As I was saying, I want to know why you've come here Delilah, And I want to know Now! " Krypto scolded her.

" Okay Okay, Geez! don't get your stupid cape tangled in the wind! I swear, You superheros get so up tight about everything! No wonder why we villains and henchmen want to get rid of you so badly, you get worked up to easily! " Delilah argued.

" We do not get worked up too easily! We're trying to stop you villains from taking over the world, make satanic deals with irresponsible pizza guys, rob banks and destroying planets! " Krypto countered.

" Hey at least we didn't hire an crazy racist washed-up lunatic who loves sexualizing cities and scantily-clad women too much to write our stories! " Delilah smiled as she had beaten Krypto to the punch.

" I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I enough dawdling, Tell me why are you here Delilah! " Krypto demanded her to spill the beans, to which Delilah shuffled her front paws nervously before finally coming out with her secret.

" I came here for you Krypto...I-i-i *sigh* I can't say why..." she explained half-heartily as tears ran down her face.

Krypto just stared at Delilah as he tried to take in what the hench-woman just said to him, " Can you at least tell me why? " he asked her, compassionately placing a paw on her shoulder, Delilah just shook her head and walked towards the rope-ladder, " And for your information, Mechanikat's planning something big just so you would know...I was going to tell you I've switched sides, but I knew you wouldn't believe me anyways...so..yeah. " she said solemnly as she climbed up the ladder to leave Krypto's residence.

Delilah retrieved her purple collar and wiped it clean of the mud it was covered in, After that was done, she put it back on and jumped on top of the fence. Delilah took one look back at Krypto's doghouse, remembering Nicole's happy face brought on by her presence, the warm bath she received along with the love...She hadn't felt that way in an long time, Not since she was groomed as an kitten by her mother...

A single tear fell from Delilah's face as she jumped off the fence and onto the cold,hard, concrete, She received an message on her walkie-talkie. " Not now Isis, I'm not in the mood! " She said angrily as she clicked off her walkie- talkie, " Isis? Oh hey...I haven't heard from her in yea-what am I doing? I gotta tell you something Delilah! " Snooky's voice rang out from the other side, hurting Delilah's right ear by his annoying high-pitched voice.

" Hey, easy on the barking, Will ya? you little runt! " Delilah angrily yelled at him while tending to her ringing ear, " lemme guess, He's planning on freezing Krypto and the Dog-Star Patrol right? " she asked her little co-worker,

" Uhhhhhh...Yeah, how'd you know about that? I was about to tell you that exact thing! " he question her psyche ability, " I read his girly villain's journal two weeks in advance...It was hilarious! it was filled with cute little drawings of him destroying Krypto " Delilah laughed as she recalled sneaking into her boss's room one time.

" Well...that's a bummer...anyway's how you've been? have you talked to your crush yet? Hmmm? Come on, Tell me the juicy details! " Snooky whined into his walkie-talkie as Starfire and Raven scratched behind his ears.

Delilah sighed inwardly when Snooky asked her this, her somber mood coming back. " We talked alright...it just wasn't good. " she told him to satisfy his curiosity. " Oh, so it didn't go so well huh? I'm so sorry Delilah...anyways I'm here in Gotham with Batman and the Teen Titans, so I'm all good. " Snooky told her as Starfire rubbed his belly.

Delilah smiled as she heard of Snooky's much better day in comparison to her own, " Well, I suppose we should meet up soon so we could take down our psycho boss huh? I'll be at Isis's place by the docks of Metropolis, maybe you could ask your new buddies to fly you over here? Delilah, Over and Out! " Delilah turned off her walkie-talkie and ran as fast as she could to Isis's Warehouse while an up-tempo track played in the background.

" Hmmm, pretty fitting music I suppose.." Delilah said as she danced along to the music, shaking her rump and swinging her tail, Unknowing instigating a dance party behind her.

As she danced seductively for abit, Delilah abruptly stopped as she remembered her mission. " Sorry Guys and Gals..Mama's gotta go!...Did I really just call myself mama? I'm not that old! " Delilah face-palmed at her dumb blunder as she left the dance mob behind.

" Okay...talk to you later too Delilah.." Snooky said depressingly to his walkie-talkie, " What is of the matter Mr Adorable? " Starfire asked him as she stroked his chin, " Oh nothing Starfire, I just miss my friend, that's all. " Snooky told her. " Hey, don't feel sad little guy, She'll call you back sooner or latter. " Raven chimed in, " Yes! Raven is of the right! so don't feel the glum chum! We're here for you! " Starfire assured Snooky, much to Raven's slight annoyance of her adding the word 'The" in the middle of her sentences.

" Thanks guy's you're the best! " Snooky smiled at the Teen Titans. " No need to thank us, Snooky, we're just doing our job! " Robin told him humbly as he and Cyborg chowed down on some pizza Alfred ordered for them during their stay.

Raven and Starfire went back to cuddling with Snooky while an jealous Beastboy looked on, " Raven never shows me that kind of loving " he said somberly.


End file.
